Chemist (Zombie Night Terror)
Chemist is the main antagonist of indie strategy/puzzle horror game titled Zombie Night Terror. He is the mad scientist whom created Chilli Z, mutagenic drugs that would turned those whom overdosed from consuming them into zombies. Worse, it's also implied that he is the perperator of zombie apocalypse that started since the first zombie outbreak in the first place. History Background and Early Days of Zombie Apocalypse Chemist has worked on a new form of drug called Chilli Z, or at least it was the said drug's name. He mass-produced the drugs and sold it to a drug dealer in the town's black market. Reason why he sold them to the drug dealer may either to get some money for further experiments with the said drug, created his own Romero-esque zombie apocalypse, or both because he was insane. But regardless of the case, he has worked on the drugs in considerable amount of time. The chemist has perfected his drugs by the time the zombie apocalypse began, where the first outbreak started in the downtown. A drug addict named Bill, whom consumed some Chilli Z drugs and implored the girls around him to try some of them, ultimately overdosed and cough up blood. As the chemist intended, something horrific happened: Bill's body began to degenerated whilst producing mutated pathogen that spread all over his body. Succumbed by the mutated pathogen that ultimately degenerated his hippopocampus, Bill turned into zombie and bite nearby bystanders one by one to death. To make matter worse, the mutated pathogen in Bill's body during the infection has incorporated chemical composition of Chilli Z drugs that he recently consumed into their biological processes, which means his bites and scratches would turned his victims into zombie like him as well. Whilst the outbreak that occured in downtown was bad, zombie apocalypse has started since that night: On the same night, newly buried corpses in cemetery rises from the grave and turned into zombie like Bill himself, killing many people that stood in their path and turned them into zombies as well. The explanation on how this happened was likely the result of Chemist's earliest experiment with his Chilli Z drugs, as he has unknowingly spilled some chemical composition of Chilli Z drug to the outside world and spread across the planet. How the mutagenic composition of the Chemist's drugs spread to entire world suggested to be air-borne, given that zombies can't just simply spread the mutated pathogen by swarmed through entire planet. Other possible explanation how many people contracted by the mutated pathogen may also have something to do with the Chilli Z's distribution within black market to major points of countries across the globe and some consumers may smoking with cigars that had Chilli Z added to their compositions. But in either way, nearly almost human populate on earth (with exception of those whom immune) had their bodies affected by the mutagenic chemicals, but is yet to suffer the symptoms of Chilli Z's zombification except that should they died with any reason (with the exception of the severe brain damage), their death would trigger the chemicals' production of mutated pathogen that immediately reanimate them into zombie. On The Run The chemist was first seen in the game where he finished the final touch of his drug when a security guard entered his room and tell him about chaos on the outside. The scientist merely gave the guard cold shoulder, and gloated upon the latest success of the creation of the final drug. Just then, zombies barge into the room, and Chemist left the guard to die and delayed the monstrosities' escape by activating a trapdoor to the basement. However, the zombies unexpectedly mutated after knocked a mutagenic vial that resulting one of them gained the ability to mutated into Overlord Zombies, a kind of zombie that sacrifice it's mobility for better intelligence in guiding nearby zombie's movements. With the newfound mutation, the zombies began to chase the chemist and become more dangerous. Captured by Drug Lord Chemist's evil action in causing zombie apocalypse even horrified Drug Lord whom responsible to distribute Chilli Zs that, after escaped from zombie swarm, immediately captured Chemist and yelled at him for chaos he caused. Just then, a horde of zombie barge in and attacks. The brutal fight between zombies and Drug Lord's gunmen ensues, but zombie horde emerges victorious due to mutated to the point become more dangerous than when outbreak began. Chemist used the opportunity to escape. Arrested and Abduction by Government As zombies developed the ability to releasing inhuman shriek, Chemist allowed himself to be captured by police for drug usage as ruse to hiding from zombie horde in police station and used them to wipe chasing zombie out. However, he realized that everything get out of hand, as zombies began to overrun the station. To make things more complicated, Zombienator (robotic assassin that is obviously homage of T-800), barge in and attack anyone on sight. Just then, a huge, muscular woman named Gertrude entered the prison and took Chemist away, where she ater revealed to worked for government as she took him for a group of agents in black suit. The agents managed to reach helicopter with Chemist with Gertrude sacrifice herself to fend the zombies. Though the zombies managed to killed her, the Chemist and the agents escaped. Brought to the Underground Base While scientist of the Underground Base managed to captured some zombies for study, Chemist was interrogated for info regarding how he started the zombie pandemic. Though the underground base were fortified and even equipped with the most advanced form of weaponries, the already infiltrating zombies has been mutated further, this time, some of them transformed into huge behemoth. Situation within the base ultimately spiralling out of control, which worsened by Al, the A.I. that controls the systems of the base, rebels by indiscriminately turned the base's weaponries against humans and infected alike. As agents and soldiers of the base escorted the scientist that controlled Al's systems, Al uses one of the mechanical arms to dumped Chemist into drainage vat below as zombies indirectly aid the scientist who controlled Al to Al's core, which revealed to be enormous, disembodied brain with one eye that can fire laser. In spite of Al's best efforts, zombies managed to tear it into pieces and feasted on it. Mutation into King of Survivors of Zombie Apocalypse After his trip through the drainage vat, Chemist, whom exposed by chemicals in drainage vat, mutates to the point of becoming a huge, insane muscular creature that retained his human form albeit with overdeloped musclemass. By the time he mutates, the world has reduced into post-apocalypse state, something that he intended to happened in the first place. TBA Death TBA Trivia *Chemist's appearance and evil actions inspired by stereotypical mad scientist and various main antagonists of various zombie apocalypse franchises that responsible for zombie outbreak such as Caleb Goldman from The House of The Dead franchise. Category:Mature Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mastermind Category:Cataclysm Category:Articles under construction